User blog:NotOptimusPrime/ERB Season Four Part One Popularity based off of Views
First off, I can't think of a good name for this blog. If you have a better one, please tell me. Second, I have always been interested by what is the most popular battle. Not just from the Wiki, not just from the youtube comments, but from a random person going on youtube and finding their way to ERB. They probably didn't comment, so which one caught their eye the most? But you may ask, "Well if you just look at the number of views, then you get your answer." False. Mitt Romney vs Barack Obama is currently the most popular ERB at a little more than 100 million views. But then we see a wild Goku vs Superman appears at just under 42 million views. Goku vs Superman was made 231 days ago, while Romney vs Obama was made 798 days ago, more than three times as much! What if Obama vs Romney and Goku vs Superman were made in the same day? Would Romney vs Obama still be more popular? That is where I come in. I am doing Season Four: Part One battles only though. "But why only those battles?" You may ask. Well, the information I get from just views cannot be used unless I can go back in time and see both battles' views in their first few days, weeks, and months. But fear not. From now to the end of ERB or the day I die or the end of time I will calculate the number of views per week. I will have two graphs per battle. One that calculates the first six weeks and one that calculates the first twelve. "But NotOptimusPrime, couldn't your information be incorrect?" It could be. I rounded to the nearest hunderd thousand. Not as accurate as it can be, but it gets the point across. I measured all of the views at approximately 6:30, about the time I come home from wrestling practice. Well that is about all you need to know. So far I only have the six week graph for Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Next week I will have the six week graph for Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde and so one and so forth. I hope this helps you out. And if it doesn't... sorry. I tried. (Sorry for a lot of reading) Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters 1st Week: 7.4 Million Views 2nd Week: 10.4 Million Views 3rd Week: 12.1 Million Views 4th Week: 13.5 Million Views 5th Week: 14.9 Million Views 6th Week: 16.4 Million Views Graph Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde 1st Week: 6.3 Million Views 2nd Week: 8.2 Million Views 3rd Week: 9.7 Million Views 4th Week: 11.1 Million Views 5th Week: 12.4 Million Views 6th Week: 13.2 Million Views Graph: Zeus vs Thor 1st Week: 4.9 Million Views 2nd Week: 6.8 Million Views 3rd Week: 8.3 Million Views 4th Week: 9.9 Million Views 5th Week: 10.7 Million Views 6th Week: 11.4 Million Views Graph: If you feeling real funky, go and check out Part Two baby. Category:Blog posts